


possessive grasp.

by fraisesmoothie



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spirit Blossom (League of Legends), League of Legends - Freeform, Spirit Blossom Ahri, Spirit Blossom Thresh, This Is Fine, i didnt proofread this or literally do anything, i just sent it to 2 people; got their opinions; and now im uploading it impulsively, i know i died for like AGES and now im just coming back w/ trash, i swear ill continue the harukechi stuff!! but for now here is the love of my life, im talking way too much in tags oops, lmaooo, sorry abt that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:00:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26941021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fraisesmoothie/pseuds/fraisesmoothie
Summary: Thresh is not an innocent spirit. He wouldn't deny this fact in private, and would likely give an unconvincing answer at best in public. He has committed cruelty that not even he is particularly proud of. However, he will adamantly tell you, and true it is, that he is a true caretaker.--He may be mad, insane, out of his mind, however you wish to put it...but if nothing else, he has more than enough love for his children.(alternatively: user fraisesmoothie gets emotional over spirit blossom thresh at 1:31am and starts writing)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	possessive grasp.

A new spirit enters the realm, every single day.

This news brightens the once dimmed lanterns that gently bob along the greyed waters, alongside the wilted cherry blossom petals, clear signs of disinterest for the environment at first glance.

But that isn't so.

He cares too much. The petals wilt because his heart grows thorns, the lanterns dim because his eyes too lose their shine. For every spirit, no, every child that he loses...just ask any mother or father who's lost their son or daughter. It's agony. Worse, even.

Thresh is not an innocent spirit. He wouldn't deny this fact in private, and would likely give an unconvincing answer at best in public. He has committed cruelty that not even he is particularly proud of. However, he will adamantly tell you, and true it is, that he is a true caretaker.

For every time that a new soul, whether it's a simple, uninteresting blob or a fully-fledged human-like being, enters this vast realm...it's a natural instinct for him to extend his clawed hand, to offer a fatherly embrace, and a bright, enticing lantern.

Learning about them, caring for them, feeling them. Every sense that he can possibly manage, that is his purpose. Knowing that each and every spirit is real, that they are company, that they will forever be safe and secure at his kind, understanding side, that is his life source.

But every story has a villain. He will happily refer to 'her' as such. 'Her' being a cruel, misunderstanding fox. The feline-like creature prowls over to his home, his abode, his happy little family...and robs him of it all. She belittles him, lectures him, tells him that the spirits deserve 'freedom', 'a voice', 'to live the afterlife as they wish'...no, no, NO!

His head pounds at the very concept. They may have their own opinions, yes, but he made a promise! The afterlife is a place that many, many humans and creatures alike fear. The unknown is scary, and considering the horrendous enigma that surrounds death, their fears and concerns are natural. It is his duty, his role as a spirit protector, to ensure that they are welcomed into a world that isn't so scary as they expected.

Without this job...he is NOTHING.

The sly little fox has taken so much from him. It feels like having an antique stolen from a lifelong collector, the equivalent of removing a vital organ from a human's already frail body. It sickens him, brings him to his knees, allows tears to freely flow and splatter across the floor, for he has lost what he swore to protect, he has failed.

Truthfully, were it his choice,

the fox would be dead, brutally dissected and the corpse carelessly thrown into a forest nearby.

For she is heartless, and why should said being have a heart in their body if such is the case?

But he knows better. This 'fox' is more powerful, more knowledgable, than he could ever fathom. He may know better on this, but she knows of many of the multiple worlds' secrets and futures. Challenging such an ascended being would be insanity itself. 

She would deem that fitting for him, and this does not bother him.

He knows what he must do, and attempts to prevent this will not be taken to kindly.

"Me, mad? Hahah...they have no idea..."


End file.
